


The Game

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Spin the Bottle, Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Pansy is bored so Seamus suggests spin the bottle. Draco and Harry are locked in a room together, but why is everyone staring when they come out?





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> same as usual... I do not own these characters. They belong solely to J.K Rowling. I merely created the situation.

The eighth year students weekly parties had started to grow a bit predictable. Pansy didn't know why she continued to drag herself to them. That was untrue. She thoroughly enjoyed the way Weasley watched her when he was drinking. While sober, he turned red on every visible piece of skin whenever she smiled at him, but the whiskey took away the shyness. He watched her like he was hunting and she loved the attention. 

She sat perched on the arm of a sofa, watching everyone drink and socialize. It was such a bore. "Is it possible to die from boredom?" Pansy sighed as she pretended to faint, draping herself across the Gryffindor boys that had been sitting on the sofa. 

"Aye, it might be," Seamus said, laughing at the girl's dramatic antics. "We could always play a game to spice things up." 

Pansy perked up immediately. "Oh, yes. What did you have in mind?" 

"Maybe spin the bottle?" he said, blushing as he looked at the other boy. Pansy knew his name started with a D. Dan, maybe. No. Dean. Yes, Dean. 

"Yes. Let's do it." She jumped up onto the table in front of them. "Excuse me. Might I have your attention please? Who wants to play spin the bottle before I die from boredom?" 

Everyone laughed and most of the group made their way over. Moving the tables and other furniture back, they made space for everyone to sit. 

"Okay, you lot," Seamus announced. "Quiet down. Here are the rules." He ignored Milly when she shouted, 'We know the rules.' A few people laughed, but most were paying attention. "We all know the basic rules. One person spins. They kiss who the bottle points to. No matter who the person is. Then the one that was pointed to gets to go." Seamus gestured emphatically as he spoke. "So, here's the kicker. If the bottle lands on the previous person, the two of you have to go to a room and stay together for the remainder of the game."

"What do you mean?" Goyle said, looking like he was lost. 

"Alright," Seamus started. "So, if you spin and the bottle points to Neville, you kiss right? Then it's Neville's turn. If he spins and it lands on you, then the two of you kiss again and go to a room together." 

"What do we do in the room?" Goyle asked. Seamus just stared at him for a second. 

"Maybe just let him sit in your lap and talk about the first thing that pops up," Dean shouted from across the circle gaining laughter from everyone. 

The game started and everyone was laughing and joking. Blaise was enjoying himself until he had to kiss Cormac McLaggen. "It's like kissing a slobbering mongrel," he complained afterwards wiping his face and chin. 

Pansy was thrilled when Ron's spin landed on her. She kissed him until Milly pulled her away. "Geez, woman. You're going to swallow his face." 

Pansy was much less excited to kiss Draco when her spin pointed to him. He gave her a quick peck and spun the bottle himself. When it landed on Potter, everyone went quiet. The two had been getting on well enough, but were explosive around each other. "Come on, Potter," Draco sneered. "Let's be on with it, then." 

Harry crawled over to the middle of the circle. "Eager to kiss me, are you?" Harry stated blandly. 

"Whatever, Potter." Draco reached out, gripping the back of Harry's neck to pull him closer. Their lips met in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Both of them looked a bit shocked as they pulled apart. 

The two lingered close to each other longer than necessary. Draco slowly moved back to his spot, watching as Harry spun the bottle. No one was particularly surprised when it landed on Draco. The two kissed again, the second time initiated by Harry. Seamus banished them to a room and spelled the door shut. 

As the game progressed, Pansy found herself kissing Ron again. Hermione annoyed Pansy by being as great at kissing as she was at everything else. Neville and Blaise ended up in a room together. As did Goyle and Parvati. 

When everyone was bored with playing, Seamus knocked on the doors to give everyone a five minute warning. When he knocked on Harry and Draco's door, Ron called across the room, "They've probably killed each other in their, mate. We'll have to go in and pull them apart." 

Neville and Blaise emerged from their room a moment later. Blaise looking smug and Neville with swollen lips and love bites on his neck. Parvati and Goyle came out holding hands. Parvati's hair a bit mussed. Harry and Draco were the last two out and everyone stared as they emerged. 

Draco was wearing a baggy, but slightly too short jumper. It was Gryffindor red and had a large gold H on the front. Harry was wearing a pale blue cashmere jumper that was obviously too large for him. They both appeared to be adjusting their pants. Draco realised everyone was staring at them, "What?" 

"Nice sweater," Pansy quipped, causing all the others to laugh. Draco looked down at himself before looking at Harry. They both turned several shades of red. 

Harry turned to look at his friends, exposing several marks on his neck. "Oh shove off," Harry exclaimed as he took Draco's hand and went back into his room. He could be heard muttering as the door shut, "The whole lot of you are arseholes."


End file.
